bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Lobster/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Gone Lobster. Transcript (Scene opens to inside Motato's lair.) Motato: Radishes! Today is the day we push the Button of Doom! (The camera zooms in on a big red button.) Motato: We will celebrate this town's certain doom, with supper! Let us feast! Radish # 1: We have prepared for you a lettuce feast. Motato: No, no, no. I said, "Let us feast". You know I don't like lettuce! (Officer Wedge pops in.) Officer Wedge: You're not high on my list either! (leaves) Motato: (groans) Radish # 2: I told you! Get the fancy dish we prepared! Motato: Ooh! I love fancy things! Radish # 2: Tonight, we dine on lobster! (Two more Radishes lift up the metal cover on the tray, revealing a lobster, which crawls out and across the table, past the second Radish.) Radish # 2: Get back here! Motato: Yes! Run into my arms, little one! I will protect you! (The lobster jumps up into the air towards Motato, while the second Radish jumps out after the lobster. Motato catches the lobster before the second Radish could.) Motato: There will be no lobster-catching! (sobs) Nor will there be any lobster-cooking. Radish # 2: Why not, sir? Motato: Because, I want him for a pet. This lobster's adorable! Look at him! (Close-up on the lobster's face.) Radish # 2: But, sir, the feast. (the lobster clamps his nose) Motato: (laughing) He clamped you! He did! With his little red claw! What a grip. I think I shall name him... Clampy. (laughing) I love him. Clampy: (squeaks) Motato: Come, Clampy, let's have tea time, shall we? (laughing) Radish # 1: Brad, why don't we just push the button? Brad: No, Chad! Motato is the only one that can push the button! Come on! (Scene switches to Mayor Archibald's office.) Archibald: A button, you say? And they are threatening to push it? LarryBoy: According to my spy network, Motato's got a button that will bring about a whole boatload of doom upon this town! Archibald: Wait, you have a spy network? LarryBoy: Yeah! Well, actually, it's mostly just Jerry Gourd. (Scene switches to Jerry standing on top of the table while looking through a pair of binoculars the wrong way.) Jerry: Small world. (Scene switches to back at the office.) Archibald: What can I do? Do you need my expert nunchucking skills? (holds out a pair of carrot nunchucks) Whoo! Hi-ya! (Mayor Archibald starts spinning the nunchucks, but accidentally hits himself in the face while spinning them.) LarryBoy: No, I need you to be my lookout. (LarryBoy runs off, while Mayor Archibald looks at his nunchucks.) Archibald: Right. (Scene switches to back at Motato's lair, where Motato is having a cup of tea with Clampy, before Brad comes up to him.) Brad: Sir, about the button. Motato: Whoo! (laughing) Lookie! It's like he's holding the tea cup! Little Clampy, you are precious! Clampy: (squeaks) Brad: Boss! The plan is in jeopardy! Motato: I don't care about the button! But I have a new plan. Yes! A new perfect plan! Brad: Please, sir! Tell us the plan! We will enact it immediately! Motato: Right. I want you to go to the store and I want you to get some lobster snacks and a little vest. An adorable one that says "Clampy". Are you writing this down? (The Radishes are uncertain, before one of them writes down what Motato said on a clipboard.) Motato: Oh, and a mustache! Get him a little mustache so he looks just like daddy! (laughing) It'll be so fun! Clampy: (squeaks) (Scene switches to the Radishes standing in a dark room with one light on while looking at a blueprint that shows a picture of Motato, Clampy, and LarryBoy on it.) Brad: Figure 1, LarryBoy! We can use him in our plan to push Figure 2! The Button! But there's a problem! Figure 3! (Pan up to a crudely drawn picture of Clampy.) Radish # 3: A scorpion! Ew! I can't stand those things! Radish # 4: That's clearly a tarantula. Brad: It's the lobster! Clampy! Motato's new pet that's getting in the way of our evil button-pushing plans! Radish # 3: Would you like me to draw you a better lobster? I'm pretty good. Brad: No! (Brad flips over the whiteboard, showing another picture of Motato getting angry at LarryBoy who has Clampy.) Brad: What I want you two to do is secretly kidnap the lobster and get rid of it! Then we pin it on LarryBoy! Radish # 4: If we steal the lobster, won't Motato get mad? Brad: Yes! He will get really mad at LarryBoy! And he will get back on track with the evil plan! He must! Push! The button! (Scene switches to a close-up on the big red button, before switching to Clampy being held up while now sporting his new mustache.) Motato: (laughing) Oh, Clampy, you look so sophisticated with a mustache! (laughing) (Motato hops off while carrying Clampy, just as the Radishes peek out from behind Motato's chair.) Brad: I'll distract the boss, while you two snatch the lobster! Radishes: Right! (The two Radishes pull out two nets, while Brad goes to approach Motato.) Motato: Yo, Clampy, check out this ride! (Motato places Clampy in a truck, which is remote-controlled, as he uses a remote to control the truck with Clampy in it, just as Brad comes up to him while holding a clipboard.) Brad: Sir, I need you to sign off on this order for poisonous bear traps. (Brad holds the clipboard directly in front of Motato, as he tries to see what he's doing, just as the truck with Clampy in it rolls towards the other Radishes. One Radish tries to net Clampy, but misses and nets the other Radish instead, while Clampy rolls past, prompting the other Radish to net the first Radish in retaliation.) Motato: Uh, can't you see I'm busy? Ride, Clampy! Feel the wind in your antennae! (Motato controls the truck again, sending it back the way it came, back towards the netted Radishes, before flying up into the air. Brad comes up to Motato.) Brad: Boss, it's not a playmate! It's a dinner item! Motato: Oh, nonsense! (Motato catches Clampy just as music starts playing.) Motato: (singing) No one's as sweet as Clampy No one can beat my Clampy I'd never eat my Clampy I'd never eat my Clampy Ooh, but think of the meat on Clampy We have a great relation He's an excellent crustacean Clampy I won't be tastin' Though in butter, he'd be a sensation He's my favorite lobster He's never any bother And so it wouldn't be proper To put him in boiling water I tuck him in for a nappy Even though his claws are snappy Sure, he'd taste good with scampi But we're like a son and his pappy I won't let him get caught in a trappy Clampy, Clampy No one's as sweet as Clampy Clampy, Clampy I'll never eat my Clamp-eeeeee... (voice wavering) ...eeeee... (takes deep breath) ...eeeeee... (struggles to high note) ...eeeeee (The song ends, before the scene switches to Clampy now in bed.) Motato: Good night, Clampy. I wish you sweet lobster-y dreams, my dear little friend. (Motato leaves Clampy alone and turns out the light. A fish hook suddenly lands in Clampy's tank, which Clampy grabs, before being lifted up out of the tank, thanks to Brad.) Brad: (laughing) (Scene switches to Mayor Archibald surveying the entire town while looking through binoculars.) LarryBoy: (over radio) Come in, mayor! Do you see anything? Archibald: I see nicely maintained streets, happy pedestrians, well-manicured shrubbery, and a boy eating ice cream. LarryBoy: (over radio) I mean, do you see anything suspicious? Archibald: Oh! Ah! So far, I don't see anything out of the- (gasps) Hold the phone! I see something completely weird! I think I see a robotic pickle soldier from the future! LarryBoy: (over radio) That's me. Archibald: Oh, so it is. LarryBoy: (over radio) Look over there! On your left! Don't let them out of sight! (Two Radishes are seen getting into a car.) Archibald: I promise I won't! Wait, where'd they go? (LarryBoy looks to see the Radishes driving towards him in their car, while he is still in the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: They're coming right at me! (LarryBoy quickly drives away, just as the Radishes drive after him, which Mayor Archibald sees through his binoculars.) Archibald: Oh, a chase! (LarryBoy drives away, as do the Radishes.) Archibald: I'm on the edge of my seat! (screaming) (Mayor Archibald falls into a dumpster, which sends a Cherry Cat jumping out of the dumpster, while Mayor Archibald peeks out from the dumpster with a banana peel on his head. Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Motato: Good morning. Are we ready for another day of glee, my little- (Motato becomes surprised when he sees that Clampy is missing from his tank. Motato lifts up the tank.) Motato: Clampy? (Motato throws the tank aside, then looks in the toilet.) Motato: Clampy? (Motato next comes up from a pipe.) Motato: Oh, Clampy. (Camera turns around to show Motato in the faucet for the bathroom sink. Scene switches to Motato now running on some gears.) Motato: Clampy? Please come to daddy! (sobbing) (Motato then notices a note on the floor, along with Clampy's mustache. Motato reads the note.) Motato: "Dear Motato, thank you for the delicious lobster dinner. Signed LarryBoy"? (anguished) Clampy! Rads, report! Code red! Brad: Yes, sir! Motato: We must find LarryBoy! Brad: I already sent the others to find him. Shall we commence the plan? Motato: Yes! Consider the plan commenced! Clampy, my, Clampy, how could he do this to you? How? (Brad's cell phone rings, as Brad answers it. Chad the Radish is revealed to be the one calling.) Chad: Brad! We're in pursuit of LarryBoy! (The Radishes still drive their car after the Larrymobile, driving past Ichabeezer, who is taking Rooney for a walk, the tailwind causing Ichabeezer and Rooney to get spun around, with Ichabeezer now on the end of the leash and Rooney holding the leash.) Brad: Good news, sir! We've located LarryBoy! Motato: Let's go, and bring the button! It's time for some doom! (Brad throws his phone aside and brings out the button before following after Motato. Scene switches to LarryBoy still driving the Larrymobile.) Computer: LarryBoy, I recommend a 90 degree evasive maneuver! LarryBoy: Let's do it! (LarryBoy swerves the Larrymobile, which causes the Radishes to crash their car off-screen, but they still continue the chase.) LarryBoy: Computer! Is there a less-nauseating maneuver?! (Motato and Brad drive up to the scene in their segways. LarryBoy is surprised to see Motato, before he swerves away, but is forced to stop when he sees the flower truck blocking his path, just as Motato and the Radishes surround him. LarryBoy gets out of the Larrymobile and is about to confront the Radishes, when Motato suddenly jumps him and knocks him to the ground.) Motato: How could you do this?! How could you eat my Clampy?! LarryBoy: I didn't! You don't understand! Clampy is- Motato: I'll teach you a lesson! Rads, bring me the button! LarryBoy: Don't do it, Motato! Let me explain! (Motato then jumps onto the button.) Computer: One minute to certain doom. Motato: You brought doom upon the whole town, you best-friend-eater! LarryBoy: But Motato! Brad: We gotta get out of here or we'll be doomed too! Motato: Oh, a life without Clampy is a life of doom anyhow! Computer: You will all be doomed in thirty seconds! Brad: Suit yourself! (Brad gets onto his segway and drives away, but LarryBoy shoots his Super-Suction Ear and snags Brad, bringing him back.) LarryBoy: Not so fast! Maybe you should explain this first! (Pa holds up Clampy.) Motato: Clampy? He's alive?! Brad: It's a trick! Pa: Your Radishes put him in my lobster tank. Brad: Lies! You have zero proof! Pa: Actually, I have photos, videos, fingerprints, DNA, a taped confession, and you left your socks at my store. (Motato takes the socks from Pa before angrily facing the Radishes.) Motato: (angrily) You traitors! Computer: Ten seconds to certain doom! Motato: Not so fast! (Motato picks up the car and throws it before it blocks the Radishes' path.) LarryBoy: I didn't know you could throw cars. Motato: My love for Clampy must have given me unfathomable strength! Computer: Three, two, one! Zero seconds remaining! You are now doomed! Motato: Worchestershire sauce. Computer: Doom deactivated! Have a nice day! Brad: (angry) Eh? Motato: Worchestershire sauce. That is the secret phrase to disable the doom device. Chad: What? Motato: I may be bad, but I'm not going to doom my Clampy. (Scene switches to the Radishes being arrested by Officer Wedge.) Officer Wedge: You're all coming with me! (The Radishes jump into the police car.) Officer Wedge: You too, Motato! Motato: May I have just a moment with my lobster? I have not been a good guy, Clampy. (sniffs) And if anyone deserves a good guy, it is you. Clampy: (squeaks) Motato: This is LarryBoy, he is a good guy, always helping the helpless and giving to the what-nots. (sobs) Take good care of my Clampy, LarryBoy. LarryBoy: I promise I will! (Motato is saddened, before Officer Wedge comes up to him and leads him to the police car.) Motato: At times like this, I wish I had chosen to be a (sniffs) good guy. (Motato gets into the police car which then drives away, leaving LarryBoy behind with Clampy.) LarryBoy: Don't worry, little guy. You're safe with me. Clampy: (squeaks) Archibald: Whoo-hoo! LarryBoy has done it again! (Mayor Archibald slips and falls off the couch, leaving his binoculars behind, as the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts